Total Conversion
by Sharonlover
Summary: Oh WOW are the ideas busting out. The next chapter is up, so check it out and don't forget to leave a review please
1. Default Chapter

Total Conversion

By: Matthew Sharonlover Sharpe

The characters representing Samus Aran or reference to Metroid belong to Nintendo and respective copyright holders. The characters representing BubbleGum Crisis belong to Animego and respective copyright holders. Please don't sue me XD.

It's been quite sometime since I have actually worked on this piece of fanfiction and so I figured I'd revamp it in the process because reading over it, the grammar and writing is just horrible compared to the way I right now. If you are reading this for the first time, this is a sequel to "The Plight Of Samus Aran", my first fanfic ever. I've had to completely remove this story from it's original posted date and so I've lost most all of the reviews I once had on it…all 8 I think but hopefully this version will squeeze a few more out. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

**Bubblegum Crisis Overview**

Many of you may have never heard of BGC, so I will give you a really quick overview; however, those of you who know BGC, may scroll through to the start of chapter 1. BGC is an anime revolving around four women who belong to a vigilante group call the Knight Sabers. The Knight Sabers spend their time fighting rogue boomers and trying to expose Genom's, (A Corporation that created the boomers) plot for world domination. The boomers, an Artificially Intelligent "robot" was originally created to help rebuild Tokyo, now MegaTokyo, after a catastrophic earthquake obliterated the city; however, once in a while, a boomer will go rogue. A "rogue" boomer is one whose A.I. core has fried, causing the boomer to rampage around the city.

The Knight Sabers are not a legit outfit though because there is already a taskforce that is suppose to take care of rogue boomers, they are the AD Police, specifically tasked to be dispatched to apprehend and control rogue boomers. Leon Nichols is a hotshot ADP officer, paired with a slightly gay partner named Dailey. The Knight Sabers consist of four members.

**Sylia Stingray:** The leader of the Knight Sabers; her father actually had a hand in the technological advances that have been stolen and twisted by GENOM. Her daytime cover is that of a lingerie shop owner, but in truth, she is continually watching the inner works of GENOM and using her own surprising genius (she's only 23!) and technological skills to keep the humans safe.

**Linna Yamazaki:** The Knight Sabers melee combat specialist and daytime dance/aerobics instructor, Linna lost her parents to the great earthquake at 15. Now 22, she leads a fairly contended, normal life, aside from the fact that she dons armor and battles combat boomers with unmatched grace and skill.

**Priss Asagiri: **Having also lost her parents to the quake, Priss adopted a biker's lifestyle and now sings in a rock band. Her aggression and distaste for GENOM's overlooked crimes are channeled into her role as the Knight Saber's heavy assault and long-range specialist. She is fairly young, at 19.

**Nene Romanova:** The youngest member, at 18, serves as a mole within the A.D. Police. Nene is a hacker extraordinaire, and the Knight Sabers utilize her amazing computer operating capabilities to their max. Although has suffered no personal tragedies, she enjoys the mental and technological challenges her work with the Sabers brings.

Other characters appearing in the story are:

Mackey. Mackey is Sylia's younger brother and an essential member of the team as a great mechanic. He repairs the Knight Saber's Hard Suits.

Quincy. Quincy is the owner/CEO type that controls the GENOM Corporation. He is constantly sending his assistant Mason to do his biddings.

The Knight Sabers wear Hard Suits, a suit of armor that fits their figures nicely, boosting their strength and abilities. They need to wear these to fight the mechanized robots that constantly threaten the city. Now that you have a basic on the BGC series…I suggest watching it :-P, it helps if you've seen it to understand it but I'm sure you will enjoy the story even if you haven't.

**Chapter 1:**

Total Conversion 

"Go get it!" Linna yelled over the screaming of the rogue boomer as she picked herself up from the rubble she had just been thrown in.

"I'm trying to damn it", Priss screamed back, jumping over the boomer's head and coming down with a knuckle bomb. Her fist seemed to sink into the boomer's forehead as a small sonic wave crushed the mechanized machines metal. The boomer shook off the impact and continued rampaging on the vigilante group with a barrage of laser beams and missiles. The Knight Sabers nimbly avoided the boomer's attacks, jumping out of the way of the explosions. The boomer's AI core had been ripped from its head earlier and crushed and by all previous means, the boomer should no longer be functioning. Without the AI core, the boomer would power down and be useless; however, this boomer was still very much "alive".

"Any luck Nene?" Sylia asked, slicing off one of the boomer's arms only have one spurt back out to replace the missing limb.

Nene was standing in the back avoiding the fight as she quickly attempted to dissect the boomer with her program. She had told them where the core had been but that had been useless. She now frantically scanned the being, looking for a possible second core, but was coming up with nothing, "I can't find it! It's like there isn't even one there", Nene whined as her options were beginning to run out.

The boomer slid beneath an attack by Linna and grabbed on of her legs and flung her toward Priss and Nene. As they impacted, the boomer spit out a green slime that hardened on contact, freezing the three Knight Sabers in place. "I can't move!" Priss yelled.

Sylia jumped from behind the boomer and brought her sword, attached and sheathed inside her suit, out and sliced through the dried muck, freeing her comrades. The Knight Sabers continued fighting and dodging the boomer, quickly becoming more tired as the battle wore on. Eventually the boomer got the upper hand of the group and fired a missile, as they were re-grouping. The girls reacted to late, and as the missile exploded just in front of them, sending them flailing into a nearby wall. The wall crumbled and buried the Knight Sabers beneath it. They slowly pulled themselves from the rubble only to be greeted by a flying fist, which in turn shoved them back down. "NENE! FIND THE CORE!"

"I'm work…", she began then continued, "I FOUND IT! Lower left abdomen", she yelled pointing to the spot. Priss dodged another attack and rolled in front of the boomer and put a well-placed knuckle bomb in the creature's side. With the core crushed, the boomer instantly lost power and dropped on top of Priss and knocking the breath out of her.

"Get this thing off of me!" Priss gasped as she tried to push the dead weight off of her. Linna and Sylia helped lift the boomer off of Priss and she got to her feet. Priss then attempted to kick the lifeless boomer but the bulky machine didn't budge; she mumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"Hey? What's it doing now?" Linna asked, noticing that a green glow had encompassed the boomer before fading to a single spot on the left abdomen where the core had been. In the matter of a few seconds, a small green creature rose out of the machine and floated above the dormant scrap metal. It chirped angrily as it came into full view. It was a small green creature that resembles a jellyfish without tentacles, but instead had a small grouping of fangs on its underside. The translucent green skin made the creatures innards visible and three red orbs that seemed to fuse into one mass near its base was visible. The creature was about the size of a basketball and seemed rather irritated that its host had been destroyed.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" Sylia yelled toward Priss.

Priss raised her arms, took aim at the creature, and fired a couple of metallic needles from her arm. The needles penetrated the beings skin and fell through the other side they seemed to glide through one side of its body and out the other. The creature didn't seem to be injured by the shot but became more agitated. The creature charged at Priss who ducked and dodged the creatures as the other Knight Sabers fired at it. The creature managed to come into striking distance of the Knight Saber and dived toward her, it latched onto Priss' shoulder. Priss screamed in pain as the being's fangs broke through the armor and pierce her shoulder. She screamed as sharp pains ran down her arm; she felt her energy leaving her body and in a quivering voice, "help me."

The other Knight Sabers watched in shock before coming back to reality. They tried to shoot the creature off of her shoulder with no success. "What the hell is it!" Nene screamed, scanning the creature to try and match it's bio neural wavelength in her database of boomers and creatures.

"I…I…I don't know", Sylia stammered.

Out of nowhere, a flash whizzed by into the air before stopping on top of the wall of rubble that had been created earlier. When the dust settled, the Knight Sabers came face to face with another boomer. It took aim from the top of the rubble and slowly a sort of blue light began forming into a ball of energy at the end of what looked to be an arm cannon. Its green visor glowed in the dark alley while moonlight glinted off the gold and red armor plating and before the girls could react to the new presence, the boomer fired its cannon. The beam ripped across the alley from the beings arm, picking up fresh dust along its path before hitting the creature on Priss' shoulder. The creature turned blue as it froze over, a small cloud of mist rose from it in the warm night air, and all the while Priss screaming as the ice penetrated her skin. The boomer then somersaulted into the air and pull out a sword, the long blade glinted in the moonlight as she whirled it from behind her back and brought it over her head and down on the now frozen creature. The creature fell to the ground in pieces, steaming as it thawed out on the warm ground. The girls ran to Priss, ensuring she was still alive; Linna turned toward the new threat ready to fight.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you", it said, sheathing the sword and placing it in a compartment on its leg. The boomer then stepped back and somersaulted back toward the rubble, keeping a safe distance from the suspicious Knight Sabers.

"Why did you help us?" Linna asked still in her fighting stance.

Nene came up behind Linna and spoke up, "Because it is not a boomer, it is a she!" Nene held up her arm showing a bio neural scan of the girl. Linna just looked at the screen blankly, not sure of what she was suppose to see.

"What?" Linna and Sylia asked in unison.

"That's right. My name is Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter. I've been tracking you down as I believe we much to discuss. I can assure you that I come only on business. Is there someplace we can talk?"

Sylia looked at each of the Knight Sabers and nodded her head, as if she had already decided to allow a meeting between the two. "I've been waiting for you", Sylia said, walking over and shaking Samus' hand. The other Knight Sabers stepped back in shock before picking up Priss and following Sylia back to the Pit.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

The Knight Sabers stood in front of their respective lockers changing back into their casual clothes while Samus leaned against the wall still dressed in her armor. Mackey, Sylia's mechanically inclined younger brother, had retrieved Priss' damaged hard suit and disappeared to begin repairs to the suit.

Nene, the short younger pink haired Knight Saber, continued to take quick glances toward the armored being before finally speaking up, "You know…you look vaguely familiar", she said, cocking her head to one side.

"You've might have heard my name mentioned here and there", Samus responded flipping her hand in the air, "I'm the bounty hunter that destroyed Mother Brain's legion of Space Pirates and the Metroid threat."

"OOOOOHHHHH", Nene replied, "I remember now!" Priss and Sylia headed into an adjacent room and asked the rest to follow once they were changed. Samus followed the two and stood at the front of the conference type room, a long couch dominated a wall across from a map of Mega-Tokyo, green round-headed pins had been pushed into various locations where, Samus assumed, boomer attacks had taken place. The remaining two Knight Sabers entered the room and plopped down beside Priss on the couch. Sylia leaned against the wall beside the map and crossed her arms.

"I've been expecting you for some time now", Sylia said, a look of shock spread across the groups face.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Ladies, the Knight Sabers next job is going to be legit and possibly permanent. The Galactic Federation Police have tracked us down and…"

"and what?" Priss asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. She had always been the rebellious type, suspicious of anything and everything that had to do with the Government. Her eyebrows furrowed under her long brown hair.

"Well, I had to make a deal. We are now contracted by the GFP. We work for them", Sylia said.

"Like HELL I WILL!" Priss angrily got up and stormed over to Sylia, "I work for you and no one else, not for no damn police or government agency. If I wanted to be run by a bunch of mindless political assholes, I would have joined the ADP! I'm blowing this stack," Priss said, turning to head toward the door.

"Yeah, I already belong to the ADP…" Nene started, only to be cut off by Sylia.

"LISTEN to me", Sylia blurted, "Let me explain before you all go get hot headed and run off." Priss sat back down reluctantly, sulking against the arm of the couch. Sylia explained that a government agency had hired the GFP to track down the Knight Sabers and hire them to help take out a new arising threat. The downside to the ploy was that if the Knight Sabers refused the offer, blackmail. Use everything that they had found about the KS to make the rest of their lives miserable. After much consideration, Sylia told them that she thought it best to go along with the offer instead of risking their lives or reputation. As she put it, "Going against the AD Police is one thing, going against the GFP is another."

Linna, seeming understanding the situation with Nene piped in, "So what all is going to be different? Do we have to move? Are we changing the rules?"

Samus who had been listening to the story Sylia presented got up and began talking to the group. "Nothing is really going to change besides the fact that you will have a new partner…me," she said. "When they first contracted me to do this, I was against gaining new partners, but with the pay they were offering me, I figured why not."

"What's your story anyway?" Priss asked leaning on one arm.

"To keep it short, I'm a bounty hunter contracted to the Galactic Federation Police. I was assigned to destroy Mother Brain and her henchmen of Space Pirates. Mother Brain was attempting to use a newly found life form called Metroid to create energy and bio weapons. These beings have the ability to latch onto its prey and drain them of their life force, leaving them as nothing but a pile of dust."

"Then that thing that attacked me was a Metroid?"

"Yes. At one point, Metroid's had become extinct, or so we had though. Not only that but I thought I had finally destroyed Mother Brain, but when I heard her story I realized my mistakes. Mother Brain is really a computer program called Sharon Apple. She's a bio-neural A.I. chip created by the Macross Consortium, originally for entertainment through virtual singers, but quickly adapted for weapons purposes. When I last destroyed Mother Brain, I thought I had destroyed her with a powerful nuclear type weapon, and that brings us to today. She seems to have barely escaped from the blast, being electronic, she merely backed herself up somewhere in case something like this happened again."

"You mentioned that the Metroids had been extinct at one time. How were they brought back?" Nene asked.

I was the one that destroyed the last Metroid, or so I would have been if Mother Brain hadn't beaten me to it. Back when I was sent to eradicate the Metroid's home world, I watched one of the eggs hatch. The Metroid thought I was its mother, and", Samus' turned from the group, "I couldn't bring myself to kill it. The pirates stole the Metroid and I went after it. During a battle with Mother Brain, the Metroid sacrificed itself to save me and in its dying moment, it transferred the rest of its energy into me, along with its DNA. I was later taken hostage by the Space Pirates, who drew blood from me and found the Metroid DNA present. They merely cloned them from my blood", Samus finished turning back to the group and clapping her armored hands together. "Well that's enough about my history. Our next lesson will be Metroid Anatomy 101, followed by the more interesting upgrade of weapons."

"In order for us to do battle with these new boomers and the Metroid life form, we will have to know about the Metroids and upgrade our suits to accommodate this new threat", Sylia stated, "Mackey is in the shop working on the suit upgrades as we speak." Sylia pulled down a white screen and turned on a projector protruding from the ceiling.

Samus moved out of the light and began unclasping her helmet, a hissing sound coming from the helmet as the pressure was released from inside, "I wear this suit so long, sometimes I forget I'm even wearing the thing", she said as she removed the helmet, her long green hair fell from the helmet in a messy ponytail down the back of the armor. Her slender face was slightly red from pulling the helmet off, which she set down on the table.

"Samus! Your pretty hot!" Linna burst out. The red on Samus' face turned a little brighter at the comment, the other girls burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Thanks I guess", Samus replied, prompting more laughter from the girls, weary of whether she should take the rest of the armor off as she had planned and then decided against it.

"Linna, keep your lesbian fantasies to yourself for now okay?" Priss commented between her outbreaks of laughter.

"I like your hair. Is that your natural color?" Nene asked.

"Yes it is. I had it dyed a dirty blonde for a while, but it just wasn't my look and decided to go back. Besides, everyone has blonde, brown or red hair, I want to be different", she replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean, I've been thinking about bleaching my hair. I'm all up for something different but pink is just a little too lesbian for me", Nene chimed, giving the girls another chance to laugh it up.

"Let's get started shall we", Samus responded, slipping a disk from the interior of her armor into the computer's drive sitting next to the projector. The PC whirred to life and the projector showed a figure of a Metroid, "This is your basic Metroid, somewhat like a jellyfish, but instead of tentacles, it has fangs that are very strong, capable of penetrating most known metals. You can see that the creature's innards are visible to the outside world, they are composed of nothing but red-celled nuclei that the creature uses to transfer its victims life force to itself. The creatures are also covered in a slimy membrane, used to help protect itself against energy discharges from the multiple nuclei inside itself. There are a few ways to kill a Metroid. A strong enough electrical discharge can penetrate the slimy membrane and fry the creature. An explosive, such as missiles can injure the creature, depending on the firepower of the missile. The easiest way to destroy a Metroid is to freeze it. After the creature is frozen, you can simply blow it up with a small concussive missile, slice it, dice it, or throw it against a wall." Samus stepped back from the projector, allowing the slideshow to continue on its own.

Nene stood up and stretched, "Seems simple enough."

"One last thing you need to be all able to recognize its evolutions. We probably won't come across them, but they use to exist and may have been cloned or forced to evolve", Samus said as various Metroid evolutions crossed the projection screen.

"That does it for the Metroid anatomy, we should probably head over to see Mackey about those upgrades", Sylia remarked, turning the rooms lights back up.


	3. Operation Impending Doom!

Chapter 3

The Knight Sabers and Samus entered the repair room where Mackey, Sylia's younger teenage brother, prepared one of the suits for testing. The dark blue and red armor shined brightly under the florescent lights, its metal freshly cleaned and polished, the black visor blankly waiting to come to life. "Mackey is currently working on upgrading the suits to help with this mission", Sylia said, taking a closer look at Priss' finished upgrade.

"That's right, currently, your suits do not contain the right type of armor or weapon grade to take on even the most basic of Metroids. After much scavenging, I was able to dig up some spare metal to have your old suits melted down and re-fitted with tintarium. According to the GFP, this is one of the strongest, yet lightest, metals known through the universe. It's a very rare element only found in a few distant galaxies", Samus explained, "You think you can do things now…just wait till these suits are done."

"We are upgrading the weapons system in each suit to help incorporate a ice beam weapon", Sylia started, "We will also be added some type of ice property to the currently installed weapons."

"That's right", Mackey said, picking up where Sylia stopped, "As Sylia said, each of you will have an arm cannon like device built in to allow for the ice beam. As for the currently existing weaponry, Priss' needles will contain a liquid nitrogen chamber that injects the enemy and freezes it from the inside out. Sylia's arm blade will have pores that secrete liquid nitrogen, and the helmet whips on Linna's suit will have the same. Nene is the only left out, she will only have the arm cannon."

Nene instantly began to pout. "How come you all get to have the cool weapons?" She whined loudly.

"Like you really need a weapon. All you do is run around and scream like a little girl anyways", Priss replied, chortling at her own remark. Linna and Sylia both attempted to stifle their laughter.

"HEY! That's not very nice. You know you wouldn't last long without my input", she cried, hurt by the joke.

"Yes Nene…we know", Linna said rolling her eyes, "we know."

"As if you do anything important!" Nene shot back.

"That's enough girls. Let's try to keep to business here please", Sylia interrupted before they started fighting. "There is one more upgrade to the systems we will be making. In order to take this fight wherever it may need to go, we will be making the suits air tight for space use, and Samus has been gracious enough to provide us with the necessary specs and equipment to make this possible. Would you care to explain?"

"After looking over the original suit specs, I realized that these upgrades wouldn't be too hard to implement. The ways the suits are designed are very similar to my own, which is very good seeing that in order to make space, as well as water, pursuits viable, they will have to be air tight. The suits will carry my Varia and Gravity suit upgrades, or at least versions of mine. These will allow you to navigate various temperature ranges from extreme cold to metal melting heat, or full freedom of movement in space and water."

"Why all of a sudden are we going to need these types of abilities? We've never needed anything like this previously", Linna said.

"Well girls, there's a little more to this entire thing", Sylia said.

"What?" They all asked.

Sylia looked back over to Samus and continued, "Well ladies, we may be on the brink of a cataclysmic event", she said, the girls all listening intently, "It seems that this Mother Brain character is about to throw our dimension into another one. When this happens, there is no telling what will happen to our dimension or the one we collide with. Theories suggest that the two dimensions will fuse, taking pieces from each one and throwing it into a mixing pot.'

"Mother Brain is in the process of collecting parts for this machine. Why she intends to do this, we don't know, but we believe she may have found some type of energy source to use as a weapon in this other dimension", Sylia started.

"This wouldn't be the first time a species has crossed dimensions to find an energy source. The same thing happened a few years ago on a planet called Aether. The difference between then is that the world was in chaos and the dimensions had actually split due to a meteor impact. This, however, is going to be a fusion of dimensions, a completely different type of issue because with Aether, the planet and space around it were warped, but what Mother Brain is trying to do is fuse the entire dimension. That could be disastrous on a universal level", Samus continued.

"According to the GFP's theory, Mother Brain would have to create a machine the size of Genom tower to create the energy and force needed to fuse the dimensions; however, we've been unable to locate the machine and something that size is going to be hard to miss. With that said, and with the tendencies that Mother Brain has, she has probably moved the project underground, and with Mega-Tokyo's past earthquake, we believe she has moved this operation here where there are plenty of space and resources", Sylia said, drawing a quick diagram of the fault line beneath Mega-Tokyo.

"This is horrible", Linna said.

"Well it gets even better then that. To answer Linna's question about the upgrades, if our dimension and the unfortunate victims of another dimension become fused together, there is no telling what type of environment we will find ourselves in. My power suit will have no problem withstanding close to anything and with these upgrades, your suits will closely be that powerful."

"So then, either way, we have no choice but to help Samus because we're the only ones on this damn planet that can even do anything about this. Those sorry ass K-6 suits the A.D. Police have aren't going to be able to do much good", Priss angrily stated, still disgusted with the fact that she would have to deal with yet another partner.

The girls were discussing the situation amongst themselves when a red light began flashing, and a few seconds later Mackey entered back into the room, "There's a rogue boomer downtown. The weapon upgrades have been completed, but the suit upgrades aren't done yet."

"Can we still use the suits?" Sylia asked.

"Priss' is the only one that is completely done", Mackey replied before exiting the room.

"Nene, Linna and I will stay behind while Priss and Samus take this one on. It'll be a good opportunity for you to see how we work as well as a chance for us to see how you work", Sylia said, giving the order more toward Priss then Samus. Sylia knew if Priss had the chance she would take this mission over to try and show her skills and try to keep ahead of her new partner.

Priss looked away in disgust and stormed off to change. Samus clasped her helmet on and walked over to Sylia who was mapping the boomers location and movements. "You'll have to ignore Priss, she's a bit of a control freak with an attitude when it comes to playing nicely with others. Sylia sighed, "Alone…she does wonders, but with partners, she's not very friendly so don't feel bad if she brushes you off or gives you attitude."

Samus' attitude seemed to have changed when the rogue boomer appeared; an all business face crossed her face. "I don't care about her attitude, I'm here to ensure this horrendous event doesn't take place. I'm not too fond of partners either. Since the beginning I've taken care of hordes of Space Pirates single handedly and to be thrown into a partnership is not my idea of a good time", Samus said turning around and walking toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned around, "Just keep her out of my way, otherwise…I'll take care of her attitude myself." Samus turned and walked out the door and down the hallway.

A/N: You know I started this story long before Echoes came out, like long before and it's funny how dimension rips occur in both stories :-P…makes you wonder. Anywho…hope y'all are enjoying so far. Please don't forget to leave a review on what you think so far.


	4. The Size Up

Chapter 4

The Size Up

The building burned brightly in the dark corner of the city, smoke billowed heavily out of the busted out windows. The abandoned structure moaned as the fire licked away at the frame holding it up, its weight becoming more and more unbearable, screaming to collapse on itself at any moment.

"Samus, take the bottom three floors and Priss can take the top three", Sylia commanded through the suits intercom system. Both Priss and Samus separated from the RV that rolled up to the building, Priss jumping high into the air, somersaulting and nimbly landing on a neighboring roof to access a safe entry point. Samus ran full speed around the backside of the building, her scan visor picked up every detail that jumped out at her. She carefully pushed a door open; the fragile piece of wood fell off of its hinges kicking up dust and ash as it landed. Samus entered what looked to once be a kitchen, the sink a sickening gray mass of charred porcelain.

……

On the roof of the burning building, Priss found the stairwell to take down to start her search. She felt none of the heat from the flames that licked the walls as she made her way down, taking each step cautiously. The concrete was a tricky business because it could stand up to a lot of heat, but in a fire the chemical structure could be compromised, turning the once solid staircase into a dry sand staircase. Priss began her search on the top floor, checking each blistering room for any sign of the boomer, the wallpaper that hadn't caught fire yet was peeling itself off the walls, curling down to the floor in defeated heaps. A cracking sound behind caused Priss to jump around, she aimed the newly installed arm cannon in the direction of the sound and opened fire, the beam of freezing ice flew from the cannon and hit the opposing wall, creating an icy coat on the wall that immediately began to melt away. Priss continued through the floor, finding nothing but the orange flames eating away at the buildings insides; it wouldn't be long now till the building collapsed.

From out of nowhere, the floor opened up and an arm grabbed Priss' leg, pulling her down into the floor beneath her. She fell and landed with a thud, the floorboards creaking under the extra weight. Priss shook her head, unsure as to why she had fallen through the floor. She took a quick look around from her position on the floor, the flames were more intense on this level; the walls had been completely destroyed with the exception of the framework. The flames raged on all sides around her, but she noticed one thing; coming towards her was a wavy shadow, the shadow of a person. "Samus? Is that you Samus?" Priss asked into her COM, her arm up, ready to fire if she needed to.

……

Samus listened as the transmission came in but the heat from the building only brought in the static; she replied back but received only crackled broken up language. The two of them were dead to the world, their transceivers wouldn't break the heat the building was throwing at them, distorting the signal past recognition. Samus had since turned on her X-Ray visor to examine the area around her. The framework, or lack thereof, of the building was strewn about her view, the fire was no longer visible in this mode but Samus wasn't worried, the flames would cause no damage to her suit. She placed careful steps, taking note of where the weaknesses in the floor lied. Every now and then a piece of the ceiling would come down and crash around her and she would have to find a different way around; she had seen no sign of the boomer. More crackling came over the COM, but she could again no longer distinguish the static from the voice on the other end. _"This is great! I feel like I'm playing the firefighter who gets to try and find the missing person in the burning building"_, Samus thought to herself, heading through another door. A rumble from overhead prompted Samus to step back just in time to see an inflamed couch crash through the ceiling; she could just make out a robotic body jumping across the hole a few floors up. _"Gotcha."_

……

Priss dodged the attacks the boomer threw at her and tried returning some of her own but found it was a fruitless attempt inside the burning inferno. The boomer blasted Priss with a charged particle beam and sent her flying through a wall of fire and landing in a puddle of boiling plastic, its previous form unknown. The boomer approached quickly; raising a large water pipe above its head, ready to bring it down on the helpless Knight Saber. Priss covered her face with her arms in defense; the next she knew she was being drug backwards, the sound of the pipe hitting the floor thudded ahead of her. She found herself wrapped in an electrical rope and turned to see Samus pulling her back with her grapple beam and then she fired her ice beam; the beam passed overhead, dropping melting water particles from its tail. The beam hit the boomer in the chest and immediately began freezing it over until the entire robot was encased in ice. Samus released Priss and they both began to advance on the boomer; the melting ice weakened the barrier and before the two could strike it broke free and sent them both flying back toward the wall.

Samus picked herself up and motioned toward Priss that they needed to get the creature out of the heat packed building; Priss gave the thumbs up. Samus noted a hole in the ceiling as they ran toward the boomer, Samus leapt up and into the next floor; Priss stopped a few inches from the creature and began distracting him with a few kicks. Samus crashed through the ceiling overhead and fell behind the boomer, rolling one of her legs around and sweeping the boomers feet out from under him. As the creature fell forward, Priss grabbed it by the shoulders, planted her feet in the boomers chest, and rolled onto her back, sending the robot creature flying through the nearby brick wall. Priss wasted no time following the creature out of the gaping hole and as she dropped down, she fired a few of her new needles at the creature; they sunk deep into both arms and instantly froze over, the rush of wind from beneath ripped the frozen arms from their shoulders and the creature landed hard in the pavement, sending chunks of asphalt into the air.

Samus followed Priss out of the building and landed behind her; the boomer was just beginning to rise to its feet and Priss had readied a knuckle bomb to smash the boomer's head in. The robots chest plate opened to reveal missiles and they began firing as Priss charged the boomer but before she could even get off a shot, an electrical wave beam blew past her and hit the boomer; electrocuting it until it lay on the pavement, smoke venting off of the heated metal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT WAS MY KILL!" Priss yelled, the COM system working clearly outside the raging fire; she stomped over toward Samus.

"You are playing around. You should have just taken care of the thing while you had the chance. If you were fast enough, you could have destroyed it before that chest plate even opened", Samus replied calmly, trying not to let the overheated Priss get the better of her.

At her response, Priss blew a gasket, the visor on her helmet came up to reveal her face, red with anger; she began attempting to chew out Samus who argued back claiming that Priss didn't need to show off to her. Samus was silently enjoying the argument, but neither of them was paying attention to the boomer rising to its feet behind them. It's mouth opening up to reveal another particle beam cannon charging to blast the two before they would be able to realize it. Samus' suit picked up the energy spike as it began to gather, and Priss caught site of the light reflecting in her helmet. Priss and Samus both jumped back in opposite directions and fired their weapons; Priss' needles caught the creature in the leg, ice streaming up one side of its body, while Samus' ice beam caught the creature at mid abdomen. As the boomer's beam reached capacity, the frozen wires in the boomer could no longer hold the voltage and the energy imploded on its self. The boomer exploded, leaving nothing but metallic pieces scattered around its body, covered in green Metroid slime.

Priss and Samus peered at each other from their spots, "Nice shot", Priss commented.

Samus shrugged, "Coulda been better", she said, smirking behind her green visor as Priss turned and made her way back to the other awaiting Knight Sabers.

……

"Sir? Are we ready for the test run?" A grey Space Pirate turned and asked a much larger Elite Pirate in their native tongue.

The Elite Pirate responded, "The reactors have been purged. Proceed with test run 001."

"Aye Sir", the pirate responded, typing a few commands into the hovering touch screen before turning his gaze out into a cavern where three enormous reactors began humming to life. Green lights began flashing on and off along a conference table size console indicating that internal temperatures were good; slowly the hum from the reactors grew louder, causing the very walls of the tower size cavern to slightly shake and disturb small rocks from there homes; they fell to the ground harmlessly. "Sir…at this rate, the energy will be more then enough to create the dimensional rip on a universal level."

"Excellent", the elite replied, "The test is complete, power down and check for any possible irregularities. Report to me once you are done."

"Aye sir", the pirate said.

The elite pirate left the room and entered his office chamber; various diagrams of the huge skyscraper size machine were scattered on his desk. The pirate pulled a switch on the cavern wall and a screen rose from the floor and flickered to life; the image of a short cut red head appeared, her skin a pale paper white with long eyebrows shooting from her brow. A red gem transfused in her forehead glimmered and the female opened her eyes. "Mother Brain, we have succeeded. We can pull enough energy from the reactors to rip the dimension open."

A frown appeared on Mother Brain's face, "Elite 1983? How many times have I asked you to refer to me as Sharon Apple? I tire of your in competency in remembering a simple name", she reprimanded, the elite began stuttering an apology, "That nickname should have been stricken from the records long ago. That hideous thing your pirates built for me should have been destroyed in its plans for creation long before it was built. If you plan on living past another day, I suggest you try harder to remember who I am, and not what you all wanted to make me."

"Yes Ma'am", Elite 1983 said, bowing apologetically.

"See to it that the Metroid boomers are ready for the invasion and report to me when we are ready to begin."

"Yes Ma'am", the pirate repeated; the monitor went blank and the pirate grumbled to himself as he flipped the switch again, descending the monitor back into its compartment.

A/N: For those of you who read my "The Plight Of Samus Aran", this is the sequel to that. In that story, Mother Brain is found out to actually be Sharon Apple, an A.I. chip created by the Macross Consortium, first as a venue of entertainment, and later as a weapon. The A.I. became self aware and began living for its own purpose, which to begin with was giving people what they wanted and failed. (The whole Macross and Sharon Apple thing can be seen in the anime Macross Plus) After her failure, she realized she could not make individuals happy and in order for her to be happy she wanted power, and that power led to corruption which in turn, made her seek out the Space Pirates who built her her first form, Mother Brain. Mother Brain was a failure and in "The Plight Of Samus Aran", this enlighting story comes to present. Now Mother Brain, AKA Sharon Apple, is still seeking that power but in a different form. Just read the prequel to this :-P and it all will make sense XD

Don't forget to read and review and if you have questions…just ask.


End file.
